Promesas
by Rivela
Summary: LOST CANVAS  YAOI/TenmaxAlone   Los brazos del moreno le rodearon por los hombros. Pudo sentir inmediatamente su calor y aspirar el aroma de su cabello al contacto.  -Prometo regresar pronto a tu lado, Alone.


Basado en parte del capítulo 2 del manga, si no es que todo. Tomé algunos díalogos de ahí para darle más sentido y que todo fuera más exacto.  
>Gracias por leer.<p>

Los personajes de Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

><p><p>

_-Ve, por favor, a la montaña que se extiende al norte de la aldea. En ese lugar existen unas flores rojas que, se dice, fueron creadas por la sangre que cayó de las alas de un ángel que merodeaba por la Tierra. Ese es el color verdadero más rojo que hay sobre la Tierra. Si tú tomas esas flores, podrás continuar con tu pintura y con el rojo verdadero. Con eso, seguramente, tu poder y talento se exteriorizarán y tú mismo te convertirás en alguien determinado a seguir pintando._

Esas fueron las palabras que Hypnos pronunció a Alone que, intrigado, se vio de manera inexplicable empujado a obedecer como si se le hubiera ordenado rotundamente llevar a cabo ese cometido. Y, su encuentro con Pandora en el hermoso claro de la cima, no hizo más que acrecentar dentro de él la sensación el Dios del sueño plantó en su ser. Quizá las palabras, tanto de Hypnos como de Pandora, se albergaron en su corazón anidando y reproduciendo la esencia de Hades.

De cualquier forma, sembraron en él lo que sería el principio del final y, muy en el fondo, Alone lo supo. Fue por eso que no pudo contener el llanto cuando Tenma le habló sobre una tierra lejana donde los más poderosos guerreros entrenaban para defender lo bueno del mundo y de cómo él llegaría a ser uno de ellos para protegerlo a él y los demás.

-Tenma –su voz frágil apenas se escuchó.

Le llenaba de tristeza la partida de su amigo, pero no se veía a sí mismo pidiéndole que no se fuera. Más importante aún, no le nacía hacer aquella petición, porque, si bien resultaba funesta la separación, cualquier cosa que le trajera felicidad a Tenma le traería felicidad a él por consecuencia.

-No te preocupes, Alone –dijo sosteniendo el rostro del pinto entre sus manos-. Volveré muy pronto.

La mirada cálida del futuro guerrero de Pegaso perfiló un rayo de alegría en su ser, puesto que, si él lo decía, lo cumpliría sin importar el costo.

-Está bien –sonrió por fin a pesar que las lágrimas no cesaban.

Tomó las lastimadas manos de Tenma entre las suyas y las besó cuidadosamente. Sin duda sería difícil estar sin él y, acostumbrarse a su ausencia no era una opción, por lo que se le ocurrió una solución que requería todo el tiempo del que disponían y la completa cooperación de su inquieto amigo: le propuso dejar que hiciera un cuadro de él.

Pese a que no era su estilo y que trató de convencerlo que no había necesidad de ello, Tenma accedió por dos razones: se sentía honrado que Alone quisiera un cuadro de él y le quería tanto que no podía negarse. Así que, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, intentó sentarse quieto sobre una silla que el pintor dispuso frente a su cabellete ya listo con todo y lienzo.

Estuvieron lo que restó de la noche trabajando en eso, Alone apurándose a realizar un buen boceto con el cual pudiera proceder a pintar y Tenma manteniendo la misma posición el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo, llegada la mañana el moreno comenzó a desesperar.

-¡Tenma! ¡¿Quieres dejar de mover tus pies?

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta permanecer quieto… -decía pesaroso, aún moviendo sus pies y los dedos de sus manos.

-Sé paciente. Si no lo hacemos ahora, no podré terminar tu retrato en mucho tiempo. –Alone suspiró. Su cálida respiración chocando contra el óleo fresco aceleraba mínimamente su secado.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. Yo regresaré pronto… convertido en un caballero de Athena.

La expresión en la cara de Tenma y el brillo de sus ojos sonrojaron ligeramente a Alone, mas volvió a perder el color cuando su amigo prosiguió hablando.

-Gracias a Dohko, ahora entiendo que el universo que había estado sintiendo se llama Cosmos. -Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante conforme seguía comentando habiendo, aparentemente ambos, olvidado el requisito de estarse quieto-. Si voy al Santuario, habrá muchas personas muy fuertes que también pueden sentir ese cosmos. Seguramente, en ese lugar podré volverme muy fuerte y regresaré para protegerte nuevamente.

El manifiesto de su decisión y confianza era tanta que Alone estaba seguro que hubiera podido palparla y, entonces, comprendió que, tal y como Tenma reconocía que no era lo todavía tan fuerte como para protegerlo de todo, él tampoco era capaz de terminar la pintura por el momento.

Volvió a suspirar y dejó de lado el pincel que estaba ocupando.

-Ya no sigas.

-¿Eh?

-Yo deseaba crear un color semejante al color de tus ojos… Esa clase de rojo que, más que reflejar el sol del atardecer o el fuego, posee esa chispa que desborda vitalidad. Pero en estos momentos no soy lo suficientemente hábil para reproducir ese color. –Tenma escuchaba atento, sin perder detalle de su habla o cómo lo exteriorizaba en sus gestos y movimientos-. Será mejor que continuemos cuando regreses convertido ya en un caballero. Porque para ese entonces yo también me habré convertido en un espléndido pintor. Por eso…

Las lágrimas no esperaron más y comenzaron a caer de sus delicados ojos azules. Alone sólo apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas, impotente ante la despedida y dejar inconcluso el retrato que había creado con tanto esmero y amor.

Tenma se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él.

-De acuerdo, es una promesa. –Sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarlo-. Vamos, ya no llores, Alone.

Pero no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para evitar su desconsuelo. Alone sollozaba un poco más ante sus intentos de consuelo, lo cual le desesperaba –aunque no de mala manera-. No había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto…

-¿T-Tenma? –Los brazos del moreno le rodearon por los hombros. Pudo sentir inmediatamente su calor y aspirar el aroma de su cabello al contacto.

-Prometo regresar pronto a tu lado, Alone. –Lo estrechó con un poco más de fuerza contra sí-. ¡Lo prometo!

Permanecieron así un rato más, acogiéndose el uno al otro en sus brazos con la creciente esperanza que el tiempo aparte fuera en verdad corto. De vez en vez Tenma besaba su frente y sus mejillas y, cuando hubo juntado todo el valor necesario, se aventuró a besar la comisura de sus labios.

Alone sintió cómo un escalofrío le erizaba toda la piel, sin embargo, no se apartó. Dejando que su amigo repitiera la sutil caricia las veces que quisiera, dio valor al otro para que esta vez le besara de lleno en la boca rozando suavemente sus labios y, tras una tanda de besos inocentes, en contacto se tornó más húmedo y apasionado arrancándoles a ambos el aliento por completo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora –Alone separó su cuerpo de él extrañando en seguida el roce, tan simple y, al mismo tiempo, significativo-. No es de buena educación que hagas esperar al señor Dohko –sonrió.

Tenma asintió y se despidió de todos antes de tomar sus pertenencias y salir a donde el caballero lo esperaba.

-¡Vámonos, Dohko!

-¿Ya terminaron la pintura? –Inquirió curioso.

-No, la terminaremos después.

La vista de Dohko pasó de su pupilo al pintor y quedó tan pasamado que no pudo disimularlo e intimidó un poco al chico.

-Eh, ¿sucede algo?

-No es nada. Es sólo que tus ojos son muy nobles. –El caballero de Libra cubrió su mirada con su sombrero y al darse la media vuelta llamó a Tenma-: Nos vamos, Tenma. Hacia el Santuario.

Fuera de la iglesia, Alone decía adiós a su mejor amigo, su ser más querido. Taciturno e inseguro, deseó con todo su ser que su reencuentro no tardara mucho, no obstante, sentía como si su promesa y la promesa que Tenma hizo de protegerlo se desvanecieran conforme se alejaba más y más en el horizonte.


End file.
